


Torrid Toytime

by Darkflow215



Series: Jirai's Joyrides [1]
Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, One Shot, Short One Shot, also madame is part of an original work that im trying to flesh out, also this is my first submission and 6th overall anywhere fic related. pls be nice to me, and what did my horny ass decide to start with?, beastiality, fuckin. smut. smdh, opinions voiced by my shitty OCs are not reflections of my own, this entire thing is noncon btw there is no consensual sex here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkflow215/pseuds/Darkflow215
Summary: Jirai is a fusion of Jirachi, Raichu, and Darkrai. He/they/it is a character I use as part sona and part outlet for nasty smut. Madame is an original character that is a recycled version of a fan character (both are mine) and I will be posting about the main story that she appears in, though it may not be in written form.Certain things in this story, like the castle and the desert, will be elaborated on one day probably, but some stuff like the caravan and crystal wolf beasts are just one-offs I used as props. If you have any questions drop me a message.Also, last warning that this fic contains some nasty shit. Don't whine or complain in the comments about stuff that you could easily have seen in the tags.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Jirai's Joyrides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774105
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Torrid Toytime

**Author's Note:**

> Jirai is a fusion of Jirachi, Raichu, and Darkrai. He/they/it is a character I use as part sona and part outlet for nasty smut. Madame is an original character that is a recycled version of a fan character (both are mine) and I will be posting about the main story that she appears in, though it may not be in written form.
> 
> Certain things in this story, like the castle and the desert, will be elaborated on one day probably, but some stuff like the caravan and crystal wolf beasts are just one-offs I used as props. If you have any questions drop me a message.
> 
> Also, last warning that this fic contains some nasty shit. Don't whine or complain in the comments about stuff that you could easily have seen in the tags.

The hot, scorching desert sun beat down on Jirai’s exposed skin, and being part steel-type he wasn’t enjoying the heat much. However, there was a reason for coming here- a reason very important to their interests.

See, a desert is hardly a pleasant place for anyone, even those that were designed to live there. It’s a harsh environment, even with the periodic magical oasis that would dot the landscape like flecks of vivid green ink. Anyone traveling here would be likely to accept any chance at being able to get out of the heat. Even if that meant going into a shady-looking caravan belonging to an even shadier-looking individual. A creature unlike any other fauna that lived there.

Thankfully, despite coming from another world entirely, Jirai was still appropriately outlandish enough to fit right into what he’d come to realize was one of the most diverse worlds he’d ever come across. So, while the occasional local would throw odd looks his way, he wouldn’t attract too much attention. In their eyes, Jirai was nothing more than an eccentric traveler, perhaps a merchant, using magical powers to pull a caravan across the desert for… reasons unknown to them. Jirai was careful about hiding his true intentions, as he scoured the sandy dunes for weary travelers.

Sure enough, as the nearest settlement faded into the horizon, towards the opposite direction was a small dot of a person. Getting closer, Jirai saw that she was a beautiful woman- long, flowing brown locks, piercing blue eyes, and protective clothing that helped keep the heat off of her delicate human skin. At least, he assumed she was human- he had seen a few now and then, after all, so it wasn’t impossible.

Her feet, clad in boots that were clearly not designed for sand, wobbled unsteadily, and she would look quickly between him and the sand so she could size up this approaching stranger while still maintaining an uneasy balancing act in the grainy sea.

“You look tired. Do you want a lift? I’m traveling through the desert to sell my wares to the local settlements, and I can make the journey across in any direction in just a few days.” he offered her a hand- three fingers and a thumb, each ending in a claw, but were carefully covered with gloves to avoid accidental scratching of his supposed ‘wares’. “In fact, why not hop into my caravan to rest? You look flushed- the shade’ll do you good, and I could use the company.”

The woman seemed suspicious of his generosity, and rightly so- most fauna wouldn’t give a human the time of day, and Jirai didn’t seem obviously pro-human like some fanatics were. He could see her weighing the pros and cons in her mind, practically heard the gears turning in her head. Apparently, concern about dying of thirst or heat stroke weighed out over any apprehension she had, because she took the hand offered- her own five-fingered appendage being dainty, but it had a strong grip, suggesting that she was no stranger to hard work. It was an assumption that matched her outward appearance- wearing traditionally western clothes, complete with leather and tassels, she looked ready for traditional farmwork. He liked that about her.

Using his psychic powers, he carefully lifted her up to the front section. It was a little landing, a sort of porch that led to a door. It was a Romani-style caravan, so it was made of wood and had round, spoked wheels that glowed pink with the psychic force that held them centimeters above the sand.

“Just inside the door, my dear.” The woman shot him an unhappy glare at this term of endearment. 

“It’s Madame.” She replied, before opening the door and stepping inside, closing it behind her.

Jirai listened carefully for any sounds from within- no shuffling footsteps, no skin-to-burlap contact from moving bags of produce out of the way, no sniffling from how stuffy it was in there. Just pure silence, save for the wind. 

See, while he did indeed have a legit stockpile of goods inside of his caravan, he had something else too, just behind the door- a portal to his private pocket dimension. It was very easy to spot, given that it was a literal tear in the fabric of the universe, on the other side of which was a pitch-black void, but since it was so close to the door and the inside of the caravan was also very dark, it would be impossible to avoid until it was too late.

Slipping inside as well, he closed the door but didn’t lock it. Any intruders would just fall in, and after that, they’d be helpless, like a fly caught in a spider’s web. And as a spider had control over the web, Jirai had control of his little void dimension. It spanned black in all directions, and the only notable landmark was an immensely grand stone brick castle, decked to the nines with all sorts of fanfare and luxury. There was no moat, just a large set of wooden doors, and noises came faintly from the inside.

Madame lay on the ground for only a moment, certainly stunned from the fall, but Jirai didn’t give her a chance to recover. His psychic powers were unbreakable in this dimension, and he could control every little part of her body. He contorted her form to prove this, making her look at him. The expression on her face was rage with a hint of fear. No words of defiance, just an angry silence as she waited for whatever was in store. And oh, was there something in store for that beautiful woman.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. And I will keep my promise- you will make it to the other side of the desert in a few days, with rest and shade, and anything else you need. But everything comes at a price. After all, there’s no such thing as a free lunch.” His smug words were met with a snarl and a glare, and he couldn’t help but laugh as he lowered her into his arms. Carrying her in an immobilized bridal style, he made his way towards the castle, slipping into a side entrance and navigating a maze of claustrophobic corridors that snaked around a ways before opening up into a grand bedroom. Definitely not the quarters of a hard-working caravan driver.

He tossed her face-first onto the bed and was on top of her in an instant. She could move, but couldn’t escape. The scene changed from one of danger to one of alarming violations in an instant as his hands found her chest and his crotch rubbed against her rear. He couldn’t see her face from that angle, but he knew that her eyes would be widening in shock as the realization set in- he was going to rape her.

Now was when she decided to try and escape, squirming against the psychic restraints, but it was no use. He simply allowed her to try escaping for a few moments, enjoying her writhing beneath him in desperation before continuing.

“You’re going to keep me company just like I wanted. And when this is all over, you won’t remember a thing.” He purred, tossing his gloves. He didn’t need them here, as he had perfect control of his clawed hands, shapeshifting them to be a little less sharp. These fingers found her nipples through her clothes and rubbed, causing the little nubs of flesh to poke through the fabric. 

Madame only resisted more, “You’re disgusting!” She declared, and he laughed. 

“Yes, I am. But you’d die without my help. I think a little fun is more than worth being able to live another day.”

One hand trailed down her largely immobilized body, rubbing her crotch through her skirt, pressing a finger down where he knew the clit to be. This caused her to gasp a little, and she squirmed with renewed vigor. 

“The more you squirm, the more your ass grinds against my cock. It feels really nice. Are you sure it isn’t on purpose?” He teased, humping her from behind as he got in the mood, his penis pressing against her as it hardened. Since Jirai wore no clothes, he didn’t need to strip. His length was constantly hidden behind a nearly invisible sheath.

This caused her to stop squirming, but every touch earned him some sort of noise of protest. Eventually, when the humping and heavy petting had gone on for a while, he flipped her over to better admire her figure. She had legs and hips to envy, a perfect hourglass waist, and a large bust. Not his preferred type but he was always happy to work with what he had.

“I bet you’ll look beautiful with my cock inside of you.” He murmured before tearing off her skirt. Literally, with seemingly no effort, he tore the tough fabric- some kind of light leather, perhaps- revealing her plain white cotton panties, which had a bit of a wet spot from his borderline fingering. “Ooh, someone was getting into this. I guess I can’t call this a rape now, can I?” He teased again, tugging on the panties so that they’d press against her clit, which made her hips squirm. 

“Don’t get the wrong idea, you sicko! You know that’s a load of bull, I’m not into any of this and if I had my guns I swear, you’d be riddled with holes right now.” Her threat was uttered with a growl, followed by a gasp as he plunged his hand below the waistband of her pants and shoved two fingers up her pussy. Not wet enough for the faction, given that his fingers were larger than hers, and it clearly caused her discomfort as well as pleasure, which only continued as he fingered her furiously. He loved the way her face looked as she tried to hold back her moans. 

“Maybe when your mouth is full of cock you’ll be more dignified since you and I both know that you’re powerless here. Effectively, you’re my sex slave. Just be thankful that I only keep… certain individuals here forever. The ones that make me look like a saint. No one would miss them, and it’s fun to break them all one by one.” He pulled his fingers out, wiping them on her face before tearing off her panties. They went into a pile with the skirt, or what was left of it.

With his erect penis pressed against her damp nether region, his hands were busy up top, squeezing her breasts degradingly, jiggling them and running his thumbs obsessively over the hard nipples. Then, without warning, he tore through the rest of her clothes like wrapping paper, leaving her naked before him. His erection throbbed and twitched.

“Which hole should I rape first?” He asked eagerly. “Or crevice, I’ve been known to give myself a titjob or a thigh job. I might mend your clothes, but leave you covered in my jizz from those acts. Leave my mark on you and all.” He laughed softly, rolling her nipples between his fingers as she whined, sharp teeth bared at him like an animal. She did not say anything in response, though her face was flushed even more than it was from the hot sun, and she was panting. She may not like being held down and controlled, but she definitely felt good. Whether or not he would change this all depended on his mood in the next hour or two.

“I have infinite fluids and stamina in this dimension, so I can easily try you out thoroughly if I wanted. Which I might do, you look so fun to rape. And hey, it’s not my fault that you’re just so appealing for this. Maybe if you didn’t want to get raped, you shouldn’t have such nice hips or tits, or be such a bitch- I love breaking bitches.” He said cruelly, before suddenly and without warning slamming his cock all the way into her pussy. This caused her to scream out in pain, but not even this kept him from frantically fucking her. “Oh yeah, resist me, rape toy. Resist my fat cock, the more you struggle the tighter you get.” He groaned, grabbing her by the hips and slamming her with his cock, the head of which slamming into her G-spot right from the getgo.

The screaming didn’t stop, and it was irritating him, so reluctantly he slowed down until her screams of pain turned to chants of protest. Demanding that he pull out of her, let her go, fuck off and die, all the usual. It was hot.

“I’m not going away until I’ve coated you with cum inside and out. Oh, and did I mention, that I have the ability to impregnate any woman?” He smirked, and he could see panic rising in her eyes. It was a lie, and one he told often, but to hear his victims beg him not to cum inside was perhaps one of the hottest things ever. And of course, he always, always came inside.

“Don’t you fucking dare cum inside of me you cretin!” 

“Or what? You’ll hurt me? You’re powerless. Take my cock, take my jizz- I’ll cum such a fat load that it will fill you completely and come gushing out.” He slowly sped up, one finger idly playing with her clit. Beneath him, she squirmed and cursed, her tits bouncing with each thrust. He decided he would fuck those next, they looked so plump and soft.

This steady assault lasted for a little while before his pace suddenly quickened. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum… I’m gonna cum inside your pussy… take it, take it..!”

“Don’t you dare! Pull out right now! Do not cum inside me!”

Ignoring her protests, he slammed as deep into her as he could, spurts of thick, warm cum shooting out of the tip in long, thick ropes, filling her womb and spilling out quickly as he shuddered in bliss, now coating her thighs with excess jizz. Even when he pulled out, a few more spurts came, landing between her breasts, one strand even being sniped right into her mouth, where she swallowed out of reflex, making a face as Jirai laughed.

“You’ll get a lot more of it later, trust me.” He assured her, before shuffling on his knees until his still erect cock rested between her breasts. “Now, give it a little kiss for me.” He demanded but didn’t force it. Instead, he waited to see what she would do.

“As if!” She exclaimed, to which he sighed. 

“I only wanted a peck on the head, but since you’re being so mean, I’ll take a little more.” He forced her lips to press against the head of his cock for several long moments. Though it was more of a full makeout rather than a peck. He kept it up for a little while before letting her go. She wiped her mouth and looked disgusted.  
Then, without delay, he grabbed her breasts and pressed them against his cock, using his jizz as a lubricant to thrust his dick between them with ease. And while her lips weren’t touching him anymore, his penis did get very close to her face. If he came in this position, she was going to get the facial of a lifetime.

As he thrust, he arranged his hands so that he could thumb her nipples while pleasuring himself, which made her little squirm come back. He didn’t comment on it, because he wanted her to keep doing it. He loved it when they squirmed.

“Are you looking forward to getting your pretty little face covered with my cum?” He asked, cock throbbing as he neared release following a while of tit fucking. “You’ll never get the smell out, you know.” He bluffed- he didn’t actually know that for sure, but it didn’t matter. “You’ll always be my property even when you forget about me.”

She didn’t say anything, so his climax occurred without comment on either end, aside from Jirai announcing, “I’m cumming! I’m gonna cum all over your face!” Before forcing her mouth open. His cum once again spurts in globs and ropes, coating her face in patches. A lot of it landed in her mouth, directly on her tongue. In fact, after a few seconds of cumming on her face, he aimed the flow so that most of it was landing in her hair, her mouth, and on her chest. When he was done, the only clean place left was her lips, which he used to wipe the remaining cum off the head of his dick, smothering her lips with his head to clean it off.

“This is disgusting…” Not broken yet but definitely humiliated by the sound of things, Madame sat up as Jirai backed up a bit.

“I’ll let you wipe it off with your hands… if you lick it off your fingers.” He smirked. Expecting defiance, he was surprised when she simply sighed and began to wipe and lick, grimacing with every taste until she was mostly clean. “Wait, I hear that jizz is good for your skin, let me help you with the rest.” Once it was mostly all gone, he used his shaft to smear the cum into her skin, his balls gently slapping her lips as he did so. She tried to back away but he forced her in place. “You’re getting this balls-deep in your throat after this next bit so you better get used to having a cock in your face.”

Once that was done, he flipped her onto her front and sat behind her. With no lubrication and a gag in her mouth, he lowered her ass onto his cock and raped her most intimate hole with gusto. The girth stretched her virgin-tight ass and he groaned and sighed in delight as she squeezed him like a vice. Since he dulled her pain receptors, it didn’t hurt as bad as it normally would have, but she still made muffled screams for the first few minutes. It took time to adjust as well as his hands groping her breasts and rubbing her nipples before she stopped screaming, but still made muffled noises of protest once more as he fucked her tight little ass.

He really dragged this portion of the rape out as long as he could. At first, it was him slamming her onto his lap while she sat on his cock, then it was him humping her with lightning speed as he pinned her to the bed, and then this was where it got a lot worse for her and a lot better for him.

“Beasts, come here!” Jirai called, and two crystal wolf beasts that he’d psychically tamed padded into the room, tails wagging. They sported uncharacteristically large cocks and were eager to breed. 

With psychic guidance, the first wolf hopped onto the bed with them, making a beeline for Madame’s exposed pussy, which was much easier to reach with her legs spread. It buried its snout in her snatch, lapping at her folds and especially at her clit. Madame squirmed, recoiling in disgust as best as she could while this beast pleasured her.

“Feels good, yes? I knew you’d like it.” Laying her on her side, he lifted one leg up so the first wolf could keep licking. Now, with her head propped up on pillows, the second wolf hopped up and popped its fat red rocket into her mouth just as the gag was taken away, pushed past her equally red lips, and began to buck wildly.

Just to degrade her further, he made her actively suck on the crystal wolf’s cock, and fondle his balls. He wasn’t attracted to animals himself, but Jirai loved including canines in his rape sessions to humiliate and degrade his victims. Something about watching them get raped by something that was mindless to everything other than breeding, something that humped with manic energy, was arousing beyond measure. And sure enough, the second wolf was swabbing her throat with his little doggy cock, his tail wagging as she sucked him off with a forced eagerness.

“Wow, and look at how you slurp up his cock! You’d better swallow all of his cum if you’re going to enjoy him that much. You slut, I knew this wasn’t raping to you.” He was tormenting her with this now, and even more so when he caused all of their climaxes to sync. Just as the crystal wolf came in her mouth, she came from the other wolf’s licking, and finally, he came from fucking her tight ass, coating her anus with jizz and filling her up so much that the jizz was leaking out of her ass. He has to stop the wolves from licking it up- it was going to stay there, sully her perfect ass.

“N-no more… no more, this is a fucking nightmare..” Madame’s words fell on deaf ears. Instead, he positioned her on her hands and knees. 

“Ever had a spitroast?” He asked, with the wolf that had raped her mouth padding off back the way he came, tail wagging. “I’m going to make you choke on my cock, while my little pal here is going to rape your pussy. Except, there’s a little twist. Another question for you- ever taken a horse cock?”

He gave no explanation to this question, simply whistled for the wolf to mount her. Right away, it began to hump as it stuffed its cock in her. No gentleness, no humanity, just pure animalistic fucking. It wanted to thrust until it came inside of her and he could relate to that. It seemed she could too, as she began to moan, unbidden, though she tried to hide it.

“You’ll be able to breathe, by the way. Even as you’re choking on me, you’ll breathe.” Was all the warning Jirai gave her before sliding his cock into her mouth and down her throat, causing her to gag. And as he did so, it grew in length and girth, until it better resembled a horse cock than a human one. 

“You’ve got a knotted dog cock in your pussy and a flared horse cock in your throat. You have quite the way with animals, you filthy rape toy. Cum slut. Cock sleeve.” He kept calling her all sorts of dirty, degrading names as he thrust his stiff horse cock in and out of her throat, fucking it like a pussy. She even made noises unique to someone getting deepthroated. With every thrust, there was a little ‘gluk!’ sound, wet and tormented, and he thrust as fast as he could while she clawed at him, trying to get him to pull out.

He groaned, admiring how her vivid red lips left lipstick stains along his shaft and caressed his girth. He loved how it felt to make her actively suck and lick as best she could with her mouth so full. He loved watching her get mounted and raped by the crystal wolf beast. Loved watching it pull away as globs of sparkly, colourful cum spilled out of her pussy.

He thrust harder and faster, using his powers to rape both holes again, stretching them open with shafts of psychic energy, and psychic hands playing with her clit and nipples. She was being used from every hole, and it only got more intense as his climax began to build. His massive cock throbbed, twitching as precum streamed from him. Trying to hold back his cum, he instead pissed inside of her. She didn’t seem to notice until he told her so.

“Can you feel it? Can you feel me pissing down your throat? Relieving myself? You can’t taste it, but I’m once again degrading you. Using you. Flexing my power. And when I’m done, hng, I’m going to… going to…” He couldn’t finish his sentence before he blew his biggest load yet, pumping so much cum into her that once he felt she was starting to get full, he shrank his cock back to a more normal size.

“Take it, bitch, swallow my cum, guzzle it, I know you want it..!” He fucked her mouth wildly, spurting down her throat and in her mouth in equal measure, making sure she tasted, swallowed and choked on plenty of it. It came so fast that she had no choice but to swallow with a false eagerness, trying not to choke, but it was a failed effort. His jizz streamed around his erection and past her lips as he continued to cum, drenching her front and his sheets with the stuff.

Suddenly, he pulled out, and, still cumming, he snapped his fingers. Madame was dressed again, and, still cumming on her now clothed form, he pulled down her panties and came a bit more in them, before the flow finally stopped. When it did, he pulled up her panties, rubbed the semen into her folds with one hand, and groped her breasts with the other. Even when he had cum, she wasn’t safe from being molested by him.

“I will probably continue to take your body against your will throughout the days and nights to follow, as will my bestial companions, and any other men in the castle. You’ll find yourself bending to their will, raped over and over. That’s the price of getting safe passage across the desert.” Wiping his soft cock off on her face as one last degrading act, he slipped his length into the sheath and walked away, leaving her wet, sticky, and smelling of sex.

And the worst part was that her pussy was throbbing with lust. She wanted to get back at him and vowed that if she could, she would rape him just as harshly.


End file.
